cute boy n absurd girl
by meumeuq
Summary: "WAIT A MINUTE I'M TROWING BIG WATER", dahi lebar kyungsoo berkerut. 'apa katanya'. sang ibunda baekhyun ahanya menepuk jidatnya frustasi akibat bahasa baekhyun yang absurd. PAIRING SOOBAEK/KYUNGSOO X BAEKHYUN/EXO FANFICTION/YAOI/OOC HOPE YOU LIKE IT


Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai di koridor sekolahnya sambil menatap ubin putih yg di tapaki kaki kecilnya. Koridor sekolahnya sangat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, Hatinya sakit setelah mengigat kalau ia di tolak oleh ratusan cewek di sekolahnya. Alasannya sangat sederhana, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tetapi cukup menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh telinga dan hatinya.

"kamu terlalu pendek buat aku".

"maaf ya tipe cowok aku bukan yang cute".

"aku engga suka dengan cowok yang berjari lentik".

"tipe cowok aku engga yang berponi, maaf ya".

"kamu cocoknya jadi adeku".

"aku berasa lesbi kalau pacaran sama kamu".

Fix yang paling bawah sangat menyakitkan buatku.

WHAT THE F*CK ?. Apa aku harus bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya agar ia bisa melihat penis ku ?.

Sial sekali rasanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan seraya menutup matanya, merenungkan hatinya yang sedang gegana. Ia menghela napas pelan memikirkan kejadian itu. Apa ia sangat feminim hingga puluhan bahkan ratusan cewek menolaknya karena ia tidak-kurang macho?.

Mana kata-kata cinta pakai hati?. Cinta tak pandang fisik?. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah pepatah bodoh yang hanya di percayai oleh manusia dengan penampilan bak bidadari atau bidadara di surga sana.

Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Mungkin ia harus berkonsultasi dengan sehun, teman satu kelasnya yang dikenal cogan, cowok ganteng dengan seribu satu trik untuk meluluhkan hati wanita. Sekedar info saja, sekali sehun mengedip kan mata ke arah kerumunan wanita, maka detik itu juga sehun habis diserbu oleh cewek-cabe-cabean di lapangan sekolah.

"AHH SEHUN SUAMI MASA DEPANKU".

"BAWA AKU KEPELAMINAN MAS".

"AHHHH AKU PADAMU AHH SEHUN".

"JANGAN GANGGU PACAR GUE".

"IKH APAAN SIH LO NGAKU-NGAKU".

"OM TELOLET OMMMM".

Abaikan yang terakhir -_-. Itu hanya teriakan para lelaki jones yang berharap di serbu wanita layaknya sehun.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Sehun berakhir di ruang uks untuk mengobati lengan dan wajahnya yang penuhi oleh cakaran bringas para cabe-cabean itu.

Disaat sedang asyiknya kyungsoo menutup mata karena melamun, kejadian tak terduga menimpa hidung setengah mancungnya pria imut itu.

DUK!

"aduh... Siapa sih yang naro pilar disini".

Mari kita tertawa atas kejones-an dan ke absurd-annya kyungsoo.

e)(o

Keesokan harinya.

Kyungsoo tengah asik membaca buku 1001 trik untuk mendapat jodoh, sementara ruang kelas nya sedang kisruh oleh siswa-siswi yang tengah bersenda gurau karena jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

Mulai dari siswi yang bergosip ria karena lagu exo coming over blum juga keluar hingga menggebrak-gebrakan meja karena sangking histerisnya.

Siswa di pojok kelas yang bermain pokemon go.

Bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Hingga salto-saltoan.

Ketika guru mulai memasuki kelas, entah kenapa ia malah ikutan salto. -_-

"ekhem... Maaf saya terlalu terbawa suasana". Pak kris wu berkata seraya memasang kembali wajah coolnya.

Memang wali kelas kami itu guru olahraga tapi, kenapa harus salto di dalam kelas?.

Show off.

Sekedar info, pak kris itu hampir sebelas dua belas dengan sehun, sering tebar pesona, narsis, dan langganan ruang uks.

"kita akan mendapatkan murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Jadi bapak mohon untuk bekerja sama dengannya". Ucap sang guru seraya belagak merapihkan buku-buku di meja nya.

Berwibawa konon. -_-

Dan setelah pak kris sepak-sepik babi(baca:berbasa-basi ria), muncul perempuan tak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut cokelat menjuntai hingga pinggang, berjalan anggun dengan rambut berkibar lakyaknya sinetron.

Siswa di kelas-termasuk kyungsoo menganga melihat bidadari kini berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan senyuman maut yang membuat siapa saja meleleh melihat senyuman perempuan itu.

"annyeonghaseyo.. Nama saya byun baekhyun pindahan dari indonesia, mohon bantuannya". Perempuan yang di ketahui bernama baekhyun itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kearah seluruh siswa-siswi di depannya.

Seketika ruangan kelas hening.

Baekhyun mengankat kembali kepalanya, melihat seluruh siswa dan siswi di ruangan kelasnya diam seribu kata. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lantas ia menoleh kearah gurunya.

Euww.

Menjijikan.

"pak, air liurnya netes". Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada takut-takut.

"hah?". Pak kris tersadar, dengan sigap ia menyeka air liurnya dengan kerah tangannya. "maaf, aku tak menyangka bisa mempunyai murid secantik dirimu". Ucap pak kris dengan seringaian yang menjengkelkan. Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas melihat wali kelasnya yang lumayan absurd.

"jadi". Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga." aku boleh duduk pak?". Baekhyun tersenyum cantik dan membuat lelaki yang berada di kelas mimisan seketika.

Para siswi mendelik tajam ke arah baekhyun. Tak menyangka kedatangannya merebut semua perhatian para lelaki di kelasnya. Dari siswi yang cantik hingga kutubuku memandang baekhyun seperti hot chillipaper(baca:cabe-cabean = kamus englonesian).

"DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU... DISINI KOSONG". Kyungso berdiri dengan cengirannya seraya menendang bokong jongdae, teman sebangkunya hingga terjerembab mencium lantai".

Baekhyun menoleh memperhatikan pemuda imut yang sedang memanggilnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian membalas senyuman kyungsoo dengan berjalan ke arah pemuda imut itu.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda berwajah kotak yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Pemuda yang di ketahui name tagnya adalah jondae itu hanya tersenyum sambil meraih tangan lentik baekhyun.

"apa aku boleh duduk disini?". Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

"bo-bo-boleh.. Tentu saja boleh". Ucap pemuda berwajah kotak itu dengan cengiran bebek yang khas, tanpa berniat melepas tangannya dari genggaman baekhyun.

"terimakasih.. Aku engga begitu nyaman duduk di paling belakang.. Dan bisa engga, lepasin tanganku?".

"oh... Maaf". Cengiran pemuda yang di ketahui ber name-tag kim jongdae berubah menjadi nervous, dengan buru-buru jongdae melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke kursi paling belakang.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi tempat yang di duduki jongdae barusan.

Disebelahnya, kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan expresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Sangat absurd. Bisa bayangkan kyungsoo DERP FACE tanpa alis?.

Mungkin sebelas dua belas dengan expresi kyungsoo sekarang. Saking terpesonanya dengan baekhyun.

"hai..". Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan dengan baekhyun. "Aku kyungsoo salam kenal". Kyungsoo tersenyum tampan(yang menurutnya tampan, bahkan kita semua tau bahwa senyum kyungsoo sangat cute mantap jiwa). Hatinya berdebar tak karuan saat ini. Pemuda bermata owl itu merasakan pipinya memanas.

"hai.. Aku baekhyun..". Baekhyun memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hampir mengira kalau kau perempuan kalau aku tak melihat dirimu pake celana".

Dafuq.

Tapi tak mengapa, ia sudah kepincut oleh senyuman perempuan cantik bermulut pedas ini.

FIX baekhyun adalah pujaan hati seorang DO kyungsoo.

e)(o

Liburan musim panas sudah sebentar lagi, bisa di bilang tinggal menghitung hari. Semua siswa disekolah tengah merencanakan liburan musim panas mereka, tak terkecuali kyungsoo, si pemuda berbibir hati itu akan menemui sehun si cogan sekolah. Dengan semangat empat lima ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meleweti koridor yang penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang tengah sibuk dengan 'mari merencakan liburan sekolah kita, yeyyy'.

"mungkin aku akan pergi ke jeju bersama keluargaku".

"aku akan kencan dengan pacarku di namsan tower".

"aku akan menonton konser exo minggu depan AAHHHHH".

"aku akan berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu bis lewat, lalu berteriak OM TELOLET OMMMM".

Abaikan yang terakhir. -_-

Itu kim jongin, murid terabsurd yang pernah ia kenal. Paling hitam, konyol, dan yang terpenting ia jones.

Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia berniat menemui sehun. Rencana untuk merubah dirinya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengejar cinta matinya.

Baekhyun noona tunggu D.O oppa.

Kalau di terjemahin ke kamus gaul indonesia, artinya.

Neng baekhyun, tunggu abang D.O.

Kita doakan semoga rencanya akan berjalan sangat mulus.

Fighting abang!. :D

e)(o

Suasana kantin sekolah begitu ramai oleh ratusan siswa-sisiwi yang tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Memesan makanan di kantin dan melahapnya sambil bercengkrama dengan teman dekatnya. Termasuk sehun, chanyeol, dan kai si kumpulan cogan dan juga jones, terkecuali sehun. Karena dia sudah di gaet oleh wanita china bernama xi luhan. Suasana kantin sudah terbiasa berisik karena kicauan yang saling sahut-menyahut karena sebagian siswa-siswi disini memilih kantin sebagai tempat curcol yang paling asik. Tapi tak termasuk ketiga cogan yang duduk di meja pojok kantin.

Karena Chanyeol dan kai sedang menganga terkejut melihat sehun yang tersenyum hingga telinga, memperlihatkan keseluruhan giginya yang di hiasi...

eum apa ya menyebutnya?.

Pagar besi?.

Atau bahasa gaulnya, behel.

Sehun masih tersenyum memamerkan behel berwarna hijau nyentrik yang cetar membahana badainya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan nyeleneh yang di berikan chanyeol dan kai.

"kau memakai behel?". Ucap chanyeol masih dengan expresi O_O. tetapi tak sebulat kyungsoo tentunya.

"yup, trend masa kini". Ucap sehun dengan gaya cogan-nya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening

"ppfffttttt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Tawa menggelegar keluar dari duo jones di hadapan sehun, membuat seisi kantin memandangi tiga cowok ganteng itu dengan pandangan heran.

Sehun seolah-olah bertanya 'apa yang salah?'.

"kau itu jorok sehunna, mandi saja kau sehari sekali, aku engga bisa bayangin betapa busuknya mulutmu nanti, pfffttt".

"di gigimu pasti banyak potongan makanan yang nyelip di behelmu, menyikat gigi saja jarang, pfffttt".

"ada cabai, ayam, nasi, dan banyak lagi jigong yang nyempil di gigimu, ppfftt".

"aku engga bisa bayangin bentar lagi gigimu bakalan buka warteg, HAHAHAHA".

Duo jones itu masih sibuk tertawa memegangi perut dan menggebrakan meja dengan heboh, mengundang tatapan heran dari seisi kantin yabg menyaksikannya.

"sayang GGS, ganteng-ganteng sering gila".

"untung aja ganteng, kalau engga udah gue kasih dokter eno biar di tusbol(baca:tusuk bo*l).

"gapapa mas, kamu tetap di hati".

Sehun hanya memandang duo jones datar, seraya melambaikan tangan ke seisi kantin.

"engga kenal, mereka bukan temen saya".

Sehun memang terkenal jorok, tukang ngupil di sembarang tempat, tapi hey asal tahu saja sehun bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga dua jam hanya untuk membersihkan kotoran diseluruh tubuhnya. Pernah suatu hari sang ibunda sehun kelabakan mencari anak semata wayangnya, hingga hampir saja menelpon polisi. Jika saja ayah sehun tak mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dan memperlihatkan sehun yang tengah mendengkur di dalam bath tub yang berisi air hangat.

Dasar anak kampr*t -_-

Ibu sehun benafas lega, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi emosi. Sang ibu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"dasar SENDAL JEPIT, KAUS KAKI, SARUNG BANTAL, TV RUSAK, bla bla bla...". Ibu sehun terus mengucapkan kata-kata engga jelas yang membuat ayah sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau kenapa?"

"mengumpat tentu saja!".

"hah?, setauku mengumpat itu bahasanya kasar".

"lagi ngeTREND!". Sang ibu berkata seraya meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih berdiri di dalam kamar mandi sehun dengan dahi yang semakin mengerut.

Sehun?.

Ia sama sekali tak terganggu oleh suara bising sang ibu dan ayahnya.

Bahkan dengkurannya semakin keras. -_-

Kesimpulan : ibu dan anak sama-sama mengikuti trend masa kini.

Ibarat kata,

Kutu jatuh tak jauh dari sang kepala yang punya.

e)(o

Pemuda bermata owl itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, matanya bergerak ke segala arah, mencari seorang bernama lengkap oh sehun di tengah lautan manusia yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

Matanya tertuju ke arah pojok kantin, orang yang di carinya tengah duduk memasang wajah datar sementara sahabat karibnya tengah tertawa dengan hebohnya seraya menggebrak-gebrakkan meja. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan kedua jones yang terkenal absurd itu, ia bergegas melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menghampiri sehun sang malaikat penolongnya.

"HAHAHA... Sehun juragan warteg".

"gigimu pasti sering kabur, mangkanya di pagari, HAHAHA".

kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan duo jones di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengendikan bahu acuh.

"sehunna". Kyungsoo menepuk pundak pemuda yang di juluki albino di hadapannya.

Sehun menoleh. "oy, ada apa kyungsoo-ya?".

"bisa kita bicara berdua saja?". Kyungsoo menatap serius manik sehun. Seakan-akan ada hal serius yang ingin di bicarakan oleh bemuda berbibir hati itu.

Sehun baru ingin menjawab, tapi bel masuk menginstrupsi kedua pria yang tengah berbicara itu

"temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?". Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah melihat kyungsoo yang pergi begitu saja.

 **TBC...** **Klw yang vote dikit ga bakal di lanjut... Thanks for reading i hope you like it**


End file.
